Alternate Smells Like Trouble Episode 9
by EthanLover
Summary: Benny uses a love potion on Rory, Ty, Brandon and himself. When Erica breaks up with Ethan for Benny how will Ethan react? Will Ethan help when the girls attact? Read Movie then Episodes 1-8 first.
1. Chapter 1

PM me with Ideas or suggestions or anything! I have all the songs for my Moonlight Twins story!

On with the story!

Benny's POV

"Benny I'm gonna do. Today is my day!" Rory told me as he leaned against my locker.

"Are you sure you want to ask Savannah out? I mean if she says no then you have a broken heart. If she says yes, then you have Ethan on you back. You know how protective he is of her." I told Rory.

"I don't care. I really like Savannah." Rory said as he sprayed cologne on himself.

"What is that?" I asked.

"This is Hormonio. It's musk. Supposed to tap into a women's primal nature." Rory told me as I took it from his hands.

"It's definitely manly. Like wrestling team laundry bag manly." I said as I sniffed it.

"Here goes nothing." Rory said. "I'm just worried she'll laugh at me."

"She probably will." I said. Rory just glared at me then walked away. Just then Ty and Brandon walked up to us. They both looked grim.

"What's up with you two?" I asked.

"When I found out you like Sarah I decided to be the bigger man and let you have a shot with her." Ty told me.

"And when I found out Rory likes Savannah, I backed down." Brandon said. That made me think of Rory and how he had no shot with Savannah. I pulled out my spell book from my bag. I flipped through the pages until I found what I was looking for.

"Love potion! Score! I'm about to increase our odds by 5000 percent." I exclaimed. "Do you guys know if the biology lab has any sea slugs?" Ty and Brandon looked at me funny. I sighed and said, "Just follow me."

Later that day Narrators POV

Benny was standing by his locker with Ty and Brandon when Rory walked up looking sad.

"Strike out?" Benny asked.

"Chickened out." Rory said sadly.

"Don't worry. Benny has finally done something useful!" Brandon said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rory asked.

"Two words. Love Potion!" Benny told Rory as he held up a perfume bottle with the word Dusk on it then handed a different bottle to Ty and Brandon. Just then Sarah and Savannah walk through the door and walked to the guys. Ty and Brandon gave them a thumbs up then walked away.

"Hey ladies." Benny said when the girls were closer. "I got this new perfume."

"Benny we are not interested." Sarah said.

"Oh really cause its supposed to make undead people smell like flowers." Benny said. That caught Sarah's attention.

"Come on let's just go." Savannah said as she grabbed Sarah's arm.

"Come on just one spray." Sarah pleaded to Benny and Savannah. Benny handed Sarah the perfume. When Sarah sprayed it Savannah got a whiff of it. One second later Sarah was standing next to Benny and Savannah was next to Rory.

"I love your shirt Benny. All of your stripe shirts. They just scream I'm good at calculus." Sarah said with her hand on Benny's chest.

"He is really good at calculus." Rory said.

"That's so hot!" Sarah said.

"Quit looking at Erica. You're gonna make your girlfriend jealous." Savannah said. Just then the school bell rang.

"Oh poo. Have to get to class." Sarah said with a pout.

"I'll miss you." Savannah said as they both walked off. Giving Benny and Rory air kisses.

"Oh almost forgot." Sarah said as she tossed the perfume. Benny was so distracted that he didn't catch the bottle. The perfume bottle hit the floor and spilled out.

Later That Day Ethan's POV

I ran into school. I was extremely pissed off. I was still wearing my sunglasses cause when I get to angry I can't control my eye color. I finally found Benny. He was standing with Ty, Rory, and Brandon.

"Hey Ethan. Whoa!" Benny said as I grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him 2 feet off the ground. I had thrown my sunglasses at Brandon. My eyes were rapidly glowing from red to purple. My fangs were barred and I hissed at Benny.

"Hey what'd I do?" Benny asked as he tried to get down.

"Erica broke up with me!" I hissed.

"How does that involve me? Or I you just taking your angry out of me?" Benny asked.

"It involves you because Erica broke up with me for you!" I practically yelled.

"She what!?" Rory, Ty, Brandon and Benny asked.

"Now I'll ask you again. What. Did. You. Do!?" I asked.

"I used a love potion." Benny said quietly

"The one on page 72?" I asked. Benny nodded and I put him down. I then started to laugh.

"Dude why are you laughing?" Ty asked.

"You used the love potion on page 72? And all of you are affected by it?" I asked as I continued to laugh.

"Ya." Benny said nervously.

"Don't worry Benny I'm not gonna hurt you." I said.

"Wait why." Benny asked.

"You will all get what's coming to you." I said before I walked away. I stayed in ear range wanting to hear what they said.

"Ok now I'm scared." Benny said.

"I don't see what we have to worry about." Brandon said.

"Dude! Benny stole Ethan's girlfriend and he's not gonna do anything about it." Rory told Brandon. I grinned and started to walk home. I went for a snack for a few hours then walked back home. I ran into two jocks from school.

"Yo Ethan!" One of them said. I think his name was Jack.

"Ya?" I asked.

"You know where Benny Weir lives right?" The other one Anthony I think asked. I grinned to myself.

"You're looking for the blue house a block down." I told them. They were about to leave when Jack spoke up.

"That dork stole your girlfriend why aren't you doing anything?" Jack asked.

"I'll let you two handle them. Have fun." I said as I walked off with an evil grin on my face.

A/N Hey people of Fanfiction land! This is the first chapter of "Smells Like Trouble" Just to let everyone know I am available to Beta read. Just ask me and I'll do my best! I'm really looking to Beta read something. It might help my writers block!

These are the categories I will do:

Big Time Rush  
Rise of the Guardians  
My Babysitters a Vampire  
H20  
Being Human (US)  
Alex Rider (Book only)  
Fright Night (2011)  
New Normal  
Pretty Little Liars  
Young Justice  
Teen Titans  
Ect.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Narrators POV_**

"Benny!" Rory, Ty and Brandon yelled at Benny, who jumped. They were all at Benny's house. The four of them were still freaking out over Ethan's reaction to Benny using a spell on Erica. Just then Grandma Weir appeared in front of the boys.

"Ethan told me everything." Grandma Weir said. "You." She pointed at Benny. "Forced nature out of balance."

"You gonna punish us?" Brandon asked. Just then Ethan appeared with a flash of light.

"Like I said before you'll get what's coming to you." Ethan said. "Oh and by the way you might want to answer the door." Ethan pointed to door just as someone knocked on it. The four got up and walked to the door cautiously. When Benny opened the and the jocks from earlier barged in.

"You dorks stole our girls!" Anthony said as he grabbed Rory and Brandon by their shirt collars. While Jack grabbed Ty and Benny by their shirt collars.

"Man that potion was strong!" Benny said.

"And now we're gonna take it out on you dorks!" Both jocks said.

"Grandma, Ethan! Help!" Benny yelled.

"Called the police!" Rory yelled.

"Sorry can't find the phone!" Ethan yelled back.

"Wait! I have a proposal." Benny told the jocks.

"Makes it fast." Jack said as he let Benny go. Benny quickly grabbed tickets that wear on the small table.

"These are platinum seats to tonight's game. If you leave us alone they're yours." Benny said.

"Deal." Jack said as he took the tickets and both jocks left.

"That wasn't so bad." Ty said.

"There not the ones you have to worry about." Grandma Weir said as she left the house. Ethan just grinned evilly. Just then one of the many girl who "loved" the four should up with a baseball bat.

"Hey. I was in the neighborhood thought I might swing by!" The girl swung the bat at the boys who jumped back. The boys, who were now scared for their lives, ran out the door only to find three more girls. They surprisingly had nunchucks and boe staffs. The boys were surprised.

"What you don't recognized us from the yearbook?" One girl asked.

"The martial arts club." Another girl said. Rory, Ty and Brandon turned to Benny.

"Martial arts experts! Really Benny!" They yelled.

"Can we forget about me for a moment! We have four girls trying to kill us!" Benny yelled. Ethan showed up beside them.

"Make that 9." Ethan said as he pointed to 6 more girls. The boys looked to where Ethan was pointing. There stood Sarah, Savannah, Erica, Izzy, and some girl with black hair.

"Will you please help us!?" Brandon asked.

"Is there any spell that can stop this?" Benny asked.

"I can and there is but I won't." Ethan said as he walked down towards the girls. Just then the girls started to fight over who gets to kill who. Benny suddenly got an idea. "Run!" Rory, Ty and Brandon started to run with Benny. Benny stopped by a rock and grabbed to water guns filled with holy water. Then he ran into a prop cage. The guys followed him in. Ethan appeared next to the cage.

"This isn't..." Ethan stopped mid thought. "Hear that?"

"I don't hear anything?" Rory said.

"Exactly." Ethan said. Benny sprayed Ethan lightly with holy water. Just then the cage was surrounded by girls. The black haired girl from earlier was there. Her glasses were falling off her face, and her green eyes were glowing with anger. Ethan was hissing along with Erica, Sarah and Izzy.

"Benny how long is this gonna last for?" Rory asked.

"We'll they loved us for about 7 hours so there gonna hate us for about 5 more." Benny said as he tried to fend off the girls.

**_What do you know 5 hours later MY POV_**

Erica, Sarah, Savannah, Izzy, Ethan and the black haired girl, who's named they learned is Gabriella Grayson, stood in front of the cage staring at Ty, Brandon, Benny and Rory were in. Just then the boys woke up.

"What should we do?" Sarah asked.

"Kill them." Erica said.

"I thought you said the spell would wear off by now!" Ty, Rory and Brandon yelled at Benny.

"It did now were just mad!" Izzy yelled.

"And we are going to get some serious revenge." The girls including Ethan said.

For the following month the guys had to do what the girls said plus they couldn't even look at Erica. Ty, Rory and Brandon had to drink animal blood and Benny got his spell book tacked away. Plus they had to way Erica's and Sarah's car and Ethan motorcycle. Serve the girls drinks including Ethan and Grandma Weir.

**_I'm back! Sorry I've been gone for so long! I have a puppy now! 8 months. Named him Duncan. He's so cute. But he has so much energy! I haven't had time to really sit down and do anything! Plus writers block! A shout out to FanGirl14. I will be using your OC well kinda I will be changing things here and there. Like the last name._**

**_EthanLover_**


End file.
